fareniafandomcom-20200214-history
Hellis
The region of Hellis constitutes the central area of the Farenian continent. It is bordered on all sides by the Hellis Mountain Ring, with only a small break in the northeast corner where the Hellis River carves a passage through the mountains. Hellis has one of the most dynamic ranges of history, being both the most nourished and desolated piece of land in Farenia. The heart of Hellis was the birthplace of the Farenians and where the Goddess Altessa is believed to be dormant, watching silently over her creations. Before the awakening of the volcano, Hellis experienced ideal weather patterns that allowed for the expansive growth of many of the species living inside the Hellis Mountain Ring. The erruption, however, spurned a magic-like change in the atmosphere, negating all precipitation. This led to the devasting departure of wildlife and extinction of many varieties of plantlife. In 1021, when the volcano became dormant once more, the first storm clouds moved in quickly after and brought a heavy snowfall for the first time in over five hundred years. History When the Goddess Altessa created the first Farenians, she built them a small paradise at the head of a river, tucked away inside the mountain ring. The Farenians in turn named their settlement in Her honor and thus began building the first city on the continent, Altessa. Generations of Farenians lived in harmony and ignorance, unaware of other higher-form species that lived upon the continent. Eventually, Roccans from the south worked their way through the mountains to the lower Hellis plains and eventually the Hellis Steppes, where they met the Dwarves of the north. Uneasy of each other, the Dwarves and Roccans promised never to venture past the Steppes into the others territory. After the Farenians began expanding outside the Hellis Mountain Ring, they decided to build the Compass Castles in order to maintain a dominance in what they believed was their rightful land. They began constructing a century-long project to build the Farenian royal highways (refer to as The Great Halls): massive stone roadways that passed through the mountains and connected the city of Altessa to the eight Compass Castles. This act drove many of the other higher-form species out of Hellis. The only other established settlement inside the mountain ring was Hewytt, a specialized teaching village that worked hand in hand with the Farenian king to provide well rounded warriors and Mages for the aid of the Farenian agenda. In 492, it was discovered the mountain that the city of Altessa was built along was in fact a volcano, which errupted unexpectedly. The explosion destroyed much of the city as well as severely damaging the structural integrity of the royal highway system. It also burned the fields and laid waste to any animals or creatures that stayed in the immediate area too long. The results of the erruption left the Hellis Region deserted by everyone except those living in Hewytt. While initially seen as an act of defiance, the members of Hewytt were able to remain as overseers to the Hellis Region. When the volcano went dormant again in 1021, massive amounts of storms rushed into the area, followed by a renewed growth of the plains and fields. Currently, a team sent by King Rolan Amesley is surveying the ruins of Altessa and determining whether it is possible to rebuild the legendary city. Demographics and Politics Originally, Hellis was the home to the vast majority of all Farenians, with very few of the species living outside the mountain ring in the satellite city of Xavier. The city of Altessa is still the largest city in history in terms of population, being home to over a million Farenians during its peak. The southern plains were also home to the first Roccan tribes, while the northern mountains served as the building sites for the great Dwarven cities. Other higher-form species were known to visit the land, inlcuding Dragons, Pizcas, and Totellras, though none ever tried to form settlements. The city of Altessa served as the capital for the Farenians and where their king ruled over all of their species. The Roccan tribes were more disorganized, as their pack mentality led them to be secluded and anti-social even among their own species. The Dwarves built numerous cities, each with its own ruler, and participated in mostly inter-species fueds. These circumstances led to very little problems among the species living in Hellis. Only threats of the outside world, mainly Dragons during the Dragon Age, ever caused any real damage to the political and ecosystems of the region. After the volcano erruption, the Hewytt Schoolmaster Lizzy was made the defacto political leader of the region, as her village was the only remaining settlement above the surface. Many of the Dwarven cities closer to the center where effected by the volcano enough to abandon them, leaving only the Dwarven cities built on the outside of the Hellis Mountain Ring. With the volcano threat now diminished, the Farenian king has claimed Hellis part of his dominion and is currently assessing what options are available to the regenerating region. It is still undetermined whether Hellis will once again return as its own separate region and have gubernatorial oversight or if it will be incorporated as part of the Ryseno Region . List of Cities: *Altessa (ruins) - Farenian *Handall (ruins) - Dwarven *Hewytt - Farenian *Manganod (ruins) - Dwarven *New Altessa - Farenian *Rhodia (ruins) - Dwarven *Thallead (ruins) - Dwarven